teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Lahey (Season 3)
Main Article Isaac Lahey Isaac is revived by jumper cables, attached to a car battery and applied to his chest. His mysterious rescuer then attempts to get him to safety on a motorcycle. They are pursued by twin werewolves and crash. At the hospital, he is drugged into unconsciousness by another werewolf and then kidnapped by a third. ("Tattoo") Peter and Derek Hale work to restore Isaac's lost memories. Under hypnosis at Dr. Deaton's office, he reveals that Erica is dead and that The Alpha Pack is holed up in an abandoned bank. ("Chaos Rising") He joins Derek and Scott in trying to catch Boyd and Cora. While trying to trap the werewolves in the school, Allison helps him by shooting flash bolts to drive them in. ("Fireflies") Isaac and the Alpha Twins tangle, first on the Cross Country track and then inside the school. Aiden beats up Ethan and blames Isaac. The twins then trap Isaac and Allison in a closet triggering his claustrophobia. Isaac drives Aiden's motorcycle into the school and get's Aiden suspended. Derek throw's Isaac out of the loft and he seeks refuge with Scott. ("Unleashed") Isaac goes with Scott to try and talk to the Alphas, but he ends up fighting them along with Derek against the pack. The next day he beats Ethan up in retaliation for Derek's assumed death until Scott stops him. ("Frayed") Isaac and the other Cross Country team members stay at the Glen Capri motel for the night. Due to wolfsbane poisoning, he has hallucinations of being locked up by his father. He cowers under the bed and is rescued by Stiles and Lydia. ("Motel California") Isaac and Boyd help Derek set a trap for the oncoming attack from the Alphas. The trap does not work. After Derek and Kali fight, Isaac rushes to save Ms. Blake from the twins. ("Currents") Isaac helps Allison hunt down her father. They track him to scene of the Darach's latest sacrifice. They inadvertently impede Chris' attempt to stop the creature. ("The Girl Who Knew Too Much") Isaac helps Allison and her father distract the Alpha Pack so that Cora and Peter can escape the hospital. ("The Overlooked") Issac helps the Argents again in finding where the next sacrifice will be. He later comforts Allison after Jennifer takes her father. ("Alpha Pact") Isaac and Allison search for the Nemeton and find her father, Stiles' dad, and Mrs. McCall. Later at school, Allison and Isaac share a laugh as they descend the stairs. ("Lunar Ellipse") While living with Scott, he becomes a victim of his rage when Isaac begins seeing Allison. Later he saves Lydia from one of Allison's arrows during one of Allison's recent mental episodes ("Anchors") While helping Scott locate Malia Tate in the Beacon Hills woods, his foot gets caught in one of Mr. Tate's bear traps. ("More Bad Than Good") He helps Scott and the gang find the killer, William Barrow, after he escapes from custody and nearly shares an intimate moment with Allison. ("Galvanize") Isaac explains his encounter with the Oni to Allison and her father. Isaac and Allison dance at the black light party and then Allison finds what appears to be the number "5" branded on the skin behind his left ear. ("Illuminated") Isaac goes with Allison and her father to seek information from a Yakuza Warrior called Silverfinger. ("Silverfinger") He helps Scott and the gang look for Stiles and goes with Allison to see Mr. Yukimura for translating a document. ("Riddled") At the hospital Issac gets a bad electrical burn and is left comatose. ("Letharia Vulpina") Isaac is fully healed and is possessed by a Nogitsune fly. He and Allison spend the night together. He electrocutes and then tries to burn Ethan and Aiden. ("De-Void") Isaac helps Stiles question Meredith. He is slashed several times in a fight with the Oni. ("Insatiable") As he grieves for Allison, he discovers that silver is what caused the Oni she shot at to die. He and Chris retrieve Allison's silver arrowheads and help Derek and the Twins destroy the Oni. He leaves Beacon Hills with Chris Argent. ("The Divine Move")